Question: ${8 \div 20 = ?}$ Write your answer in decimal form.
Explanation: ${2}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Write in a decimal and a zero.}$ $\text{How many times does }20\text{ go into }{80}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${80}\div20={4}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ ${8 \div 20 = 0.4}$